


Hold-Up at the Crescent Sparrow

by NikiBogwater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Baby Yoda makes some new friends, Gen, Mando is a Good Dad, Mando is a lady killer, No pairings - Freeform, Protective Mandalorian, The OCs were not ready for the Space Dad, author knows very little lore so please be patient with her, takes place any time after s1 ep4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiBogwater/pseuds/NikiBogwater
Summary: A pair of ordinary traveling merchants discover a strange creature in their stall, and are not prepared to deal with the man who comes looking for it.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	Hold-Up at the Crescent Sparrow

_Entry from the Republic Database of Registered Spacecraft: The_ Crescent Sparrow: _registered to Kynna Blustar (Human) and piloted by Guus Goswing (Human). A standard merchant vessel, designed to carry and distribute goods and curiosities from all corners of the galaxy. The starboard side of the ship is equipped with a specialized compartment that opens out into a vendor’s stall once the ship has landed. Standard shields and weapons systems. Built for speed and maneuverability._

_Note From the Owner: “Shop not open to bounty hunters.”_

****  
Kynna was having a good day.

She had recently gotten a good deal on some spices that had originated from Alderaan, made all the more profitable by the planet’s destruction, and they were selling like high-end spotchka on this backwater little forest moon. The people here were the types whose days all ran together, burdened by unchanging routine. They were all too happy to hand over their credits in exchange for something even mildly out of the ordinary. Venues like this were perfect for traveling merchants such as herself to open up their ships and set up shop. Quiet, out of the way of the tussle between remaining Imperial factions and the newly reinstated Republic, and solidly populated with middle-class society. 

“And best of all, no bounty hunters,” she said out loud to her pilot, who was reclining with his feet on the fold-out counter and his helmet drawn down over his eyes. 

“You’re paranoid,” he mumbled, still half-asleep. 

“I’m pragmatic,” she corrected, knocking on his helmet with her knuckles. “There’s been a stir in the Imperial remnant lately. Word on the street is that they’re looking for something or someone with your kind of magic. I think it’s best we keep a low profile until the fuss dies down.” 

“What they’re looking for is someone to rival Master Skywalker. They’re not looking for a half-blind pilot who gets weird hunches from time to time. And anyways,” He crossed his arms and shifted to get comfortable. “you’re still the only one who knows.” 

“Better to be safe than sorry, Guus,” Kynna clucked. “Now get your feet off the counter. That’s bad for business.” She expected him to grumble at her, but to her surprise, he put his feet down and sat up in his chair, suddenly attentive. He stared out across the counter at the street running past their open ship. “...Guus?” 

“...I feel something,” he said in a low voice. 

“Could it be those Coruscant shrimp cakes you ate for lunch?”

“You know what I mean, Kynna! There’s a disturbance in the Force.”

“What? Now? _Here?_ ” Kynna threw her hands into the air. “Can’t you just ignore it? It’s probably nothing that concerns us.” 

“It’s close.” 

“...What is it?” Kynna asked quietly, chewing on her lip. 

“I’m not sure. Whatever it is, it’s stronger than any--” He dropped off suddenly and leapt out of his chair, pulling out his blaster and aiming at one of the crates behind them. Kynna yelped and scrabbled for a weapon from among her stock. “Alright, hands up, and back away from the merch!” Guus called, doing his best to sound intimidating, though he couldn’t conceal the nervous wobble in his voice. Kynna gripped his arm with white fingers. 

“What do we do?” she hissed.

“Calm down!” 

“What if it’s an Imp?” There was a shuffling sound from behind the crates, and a soft thump.

“Then...we shoot it?” Guus phrased the idea like a question. 

“Don’t say that out loud!” Kynna whisper-shouted. “You’re giving away our plans!” 

“What plans? We have no idea what we’re doing!” 

“I warn you!” Kynna said loudly. “My friend here trained with the Rebels!”

“For two weeks! They threw me out when they found out about my bad vision!” Guus whimpered under his breath.

“Shut up! It’s coming out!” Kynna squeezed his arm so tightly she began cutting off circulation. A shadow had emerged from behind the crates, and it was followed by a long, pale green ear. Attached to the ear was a head, and on that head was a pair of large, sparkling eyes, that blinked curiously as the creature waddled out into the light. Guus lowered his blaster and Kynna let go of his arm. “It’s a...” 

“...A what?” Guus prodded. 

“...It’s adorable,” Kynna finished in an exhale. The small thing toddled up to them and stared inquisitively up at them. Kynna breathed a slow, shaking breath, and hesitantly knelt down to its level. “Hey, little one,” she cooed. “Are you lost?” It tilted its head curiously, but offered no answer. She reached out and carefully stroked one of its long ears. “Oh my gosh, Guus, you have to feel this. These are the silkiest things I’ve ever touched.” 

“Kynna, that....thing, whatever it is...” Guus shifted uncomfortably as the creature’s large eyes fastened on him. “...It has the Force. Like, a lot of it. I don’t know if we should be touching it.” 

“It’s just a baby,” Kynna argued, lifting it up and standing with it perched in her arms. Its eyes roved over the countertop, surveying the wares on display. “What’s it going to do?” Her question was answered by a shiny decorative orb leaping off the counter and slamming into the side of her neck. She coughed and sputtered, holding the child at arm’s length away from her. The painted sphere corrected its course and floated gently around her and into the baby’s waiting hands. It clutched the object contentedly, large eyes reflecting the bright colors and patterns. “Okay,” she wheezed. “Point taken.” She held it out to Guus and gave it a gentle shake. “You take care of it.” 

“B-but I can’t...” Guus stuttered as the child was dropped into his arms. The youngling cooed softly and ran its clawed fingers across the smooth surface of the ball. Kynna clutched at the rapidly forming bruise on her neck and leaned against the counter. 

“Okay, so we have a magical Force baby now,” she coughed. 

“What do we do with it?” The child snuggled contentedly against Guus’s chest, and he glanced down at it with more fondness than he had intended. 

“I mean, obviously we should try to find its parents,” Kynna said, rubbing her neck.

“Obviously,” Guus echoed with little enthusiasm. He bounced the baby on his arm and it gave a soft gurgle. 

“But I mean...it’s a big moon,” Kynna continued, smiling at the child. “We might be looking for a while...” 

“Wigel. I’m naming him Wigel,” Guus proclaimed. 

“What? Why would you want to saddle a cute kid like that with ‘Wigel?’ He’s clearly a Laurent!” 

“No, his name is Wigel.”

“Laurent.”

“Wigel.” 

“Laur-”

“Excuse me,” a venomously calm voice interrupted. Kynna went rigid as the barrel of a blaster made itself comfortable between her shoulders. Guus’s round, friendly face lost all color as he stared over her shoulder. 

“Holy _kriff,_ ” he squeaked. 

“ _What? What is it?_ ” Kynna mouthed, too petrified to turn around and look. 

“It’s a Mandalorian. It’s a freaking _Mandalorian!_ ” Guus was clearly torn between terror and childish glee. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to put him down,” the bounty hunter said coldly, nodding at the child in Guus’s arms. “Slowly.” He nudged Kynna’s back with his gun. 

“Guus, do what he says!” she shrieked breathlessly. The pilot fumbled with the bundle in his arms for a moment before gently depositing the little one onto the ground. Still clutching its ball, it waddled out from behind the counter and went up to the Mandalorian, giving a friendly chirp. He withdrew his blaster, leaving Kynna gasping for air and clutching at her palpitating heart, and bent down to pick up the youngling. He swept it up into a protective, yet gentle grip.

“What do you know about the Child?” he demanded as he straightened, gun still poised. Kynna had darted behind Guus the moment she was free and was glowering over his shoulder at the bounty hunter with as much fury as she could muster. 

“Nothing, jerk,” she snarled. “Absolutely nothing.”

“He has--” Guus began, but Kynna pinched his arm and he fell silent. 

“Who sent you to collect him?” 

“No one. We’re just traveling merchants. He wandered into our stall here by himself.” The Mandalorian paused at this, and slowly lowered his blaster. Kynna hoped he was feeling very sheepish under that stupid shiny helmet of his. He looked down at the kid in the crook of his arm, who was still fingering the decorative orb. 

“I told you not to wander off,” he muttered. The child chirped amicably and held up the ball proudly. There was a long pause. “...How much for the ball?” Kynna blinked. Guus gaped. The child brought the orb up to his mouth and started gumming it. “...Well?” The Mandalorian looked back at them expectantly. 

“...You....want to buy it?” Kynna asked a touch incredulously. She pushed Guus aside, stalked forward, and leaned across the counter, glaring into the dark visor of the beskar helmet. “You held me at gunpoint and now you want to buy my merchandise?!” 

“...Yes,” he replied, voice frustratingly monotone. Kynna fumed for a moment, briefly glancing down at the happy youngling in his arm. Stars, the two of them together made an adorable sight. Kynna hated herself for noticing. 

“...Forty credits,” she ground out. She also hated herself for breaking the “no service to bounty hunters” rule, but there was no way she could say no with those huge brown eyes staring up at her.

“I thought you said that one was twenty--” Guus began, dropping off with a yelp when Kynna kicked his shin. 

“Fine! Thirty credits! But only because your kid is cute.” The Mandalorian’s head tilted, and Kynna had the sneaking suspicion he was raising an eyebrow at her. But he said nothing and handed over a pile of jingling credits. The child trilled happily and offered Kynna a winning smile. 

“There’s an extra twenty in there for your silence,” the Mandalorian said lowly. “You never saw me or the kid. Got it?” 

“Trust me, I want to forget everything that just happened as soon as possible,” Kynna grumbled, pocketing the credits. “Will there be anything else, Mr. McShooty?” 

“That will be all.” He holstered his gun and adjusted his grip on the child. “I....apologize for the misunderstanding.” _Like heck you do,_ Kynna seethed inwardly. _You probably think this whole thing is hilarious. I’ll bet half my stock that you’re grinning under that helmet. And I’ll bet the other half that it’s a freaking gorgeous smile, too. That’d be just my luck._ Her musing trailed off when Guus poked her in the shoulder, and she realized the Mandalorian was waiting for a response.

“Just....keep a closer eye on your kid from now on,” she said gruffly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “He’s a special one. Lots of folks would kill for a kid like that. Including you, apparently.” The Mandalorian offered no comment. He dipped his head in acknowledgement, turned, and walked away, his cape fluttering behind him. The Child’s head popped up over his shoulder and looked back at Kynna and Guus with large, affectionate eyes. Guus offered a little wave.

“Were we just robbed by a Mandalorian?” he asked in uncertain awe as the two disappeared into the marketplace crowd. “Or was that more of a kidnapping?”

“Settle down, fanboy,” Kynna replied, smoothing down her hair with a flustered sigh. 

“But Kynna, we got held up by a freaking _Mandalorian!_ And _lived!_ How cool is that?” 

“...Okay, it was very cool. _He_ was very cool. And stupidly attractive,” she muttered. Guus snorted, but had the decency to choke back his howl of laughter when Kynna shot him a glare. “But we’re supposed to forget we ever saw him, so you can’t go telling this story when we hit the cantina, alright? I get the feeling that youngling is exactly what the Empire has been looking for.” 

“Right.” Guus deflated a little. “...You think the kid’s gonna be okay with him?” 

“Oh, the kid’s gonna be fine,” Kynna huffed. “No Mandalorian treats a mere bounty like that. Trust me, that little bugger is well-loved and looked after. I’d be far more worried about the people who are hunting him.” She began nervously rearranging the stock and muttering to herself. “...stupidly cute kid and his stupidly attractive dad with his stupidly attractive voice and stupidly attractive ‘don’t touch my kid or I’ll kill you’ attitude...People that attractive shouldn’t be allowed to carry guns... teach him to hold up _my_ shop, let me tell you...”

“Kynna?” Guus interrupted quietly.

“What?” she barked. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You’re really weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kynna and Guus are based heavily on myself and one of my best friends, respectively, but I feel like they represent the fandom as a whole. Not my best work, but the idea was too fun to pass up.


End file.
